


Happy birtday Little Lion Man

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never liked birthdays. Ever as a child he didn't get what he wanted, as that laboratory set that had so desired, in place of which he received a toy car, while as an adult, they reminding him that only another year had passed and nothing had changed. They reminded him that Jemma still considered him as "her best friend" and nothing more, that his parents still didn't talk to each other, and that he was still a nerd for all his fellow academy classmates. That why Leopold Fitz diden't like to celebrate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birtday Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happens when you're holiday house for the weekend, it's raining outside and you can't get out.You lock yourself in the house and write an OS Fitzward on the first song that passes shuffle on your i-pod. In this case it is "Little Lion Man" Momford & Sons, which is kind of THE Fitzward song. A brief should also get updates of my long fics "Iron Sky," "Letters from the hell," "Brothers & Sisters" and "Not an ordinary family" and a new OS for the collection "Redeption of a broken heart" I only ask you to be a little 'patients, since I have an exam at the end of the month and I have 10 days to study seriously;) but as soon as I can and my brain liquefying threat, I'll post something;) See yah!

__Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head

 

## 

__

He had never liked birthdays. Ever as a child he didn't get what he wanted, as that laboratory set that had so desired, in place of which he received a toy car, while as an adult, they reminding him that only another year had passed and nothing had changed. They reminded him that Jemma still considered him as "her best friend" and nothing more, that his parents still didn't talk to each other, and that he was still a nerd for all his fellow academy classmates. That why Leopold Fitz diden't like to celebrate them.

 

But then it was the team, and for once he had someone to celebrate them with. It wasen't more like in the academy, where there was only Jemma to show up at his door with a cake and a bottle of wine, ready to celebrate with him.

 

His first birthday within the team was incredible. They all pretended to forget it, even Jemma, and she never forgets his birthday.

 

Taken by anxiety he walked in the lab and he lost the whole afternoon in it.

 

 

"New team of what? . It's exactly like the Academy, only with less people to tease me "Leo said.

 

 

But when he came back upstairs for dinner, he found the team in the living room. He had never had a surprise party.

 

 

"Jemma, I thought you'd forgotten," Leo said incredulously.

 

"Oh, Leo, I don't ever forget your birthday," said Jemma.

 

 

But a year later, Jemma believed that Leo would never had the chance to celebrate one of his birthdays again.

 

Struck midnight, she leaned on his hospital bed.

 

 

"Happy Birthday Leo" she said kissing his forehead, while he was still unconscious.

 

 

Of course, that was a birthday to forget. And for the next one, he didn't expect anything better.

 

 

The only nice thing was that he could finally cross out the "just friends" from his relationship with Jemma, given that she had finally opened to him since he had awakened from the coma, and now they were together for a few months.

 

 

But that birthday wouldn't be the same without his best friend.

__But it was not your fault but mine_ _

__And it was your heart on the line_ _

__I really fucked it up this time_ _

__Did not I, my dear?_ _

The last time he had seen Grant Ward was in a nondescript room in the prison where he was held. From when he was discharged and returned in full force, he visited him at least once a month.

 

 

"How are you Ward?" he always asked.

 

"Why are you here Fitz?" Asked Grant, "You should hate me"

 

"I should, but it's not so" replied Leo.

 

 

The script was always the same. He who asked him how he was, Grant who had not lost a minute and a constant reminder him that he didn't deserve his forgiveness, or he should hate him and he shouldn't be there.

 

 

The truth is that Leo wanted to be there. He wanted to show him that he still believed in him and he had forgiven him for what had happened.

 

 

Leo also knew that the Med Pod was designed to float, and he still couldn't understand how it could get to the bottom like that way, but that doesn't alter the fact that Grant had tried to prevent the most horrible death they could have if Garrett had recovered.

 

Despite everything he was still his big brother, and he wanted nothing more than to see him back in the team. He didn't know how, when or if it would happen, but he believed that Grant could recover from all those years of torture only with the help of people who had forgiven slowly him and now loved him and respected him.

 

God only knows how he managed not to throw up while he was reading his file. The idea that that bastard could have hurt him like that, and for so long, horrified him.

 

Coulson and May apologized to Grant after that day: Coulson for not having realized what Garrett was doing, and May for having beaten him and fractured his larynx.

 

"The voice is the only important thing for the victims of abuse like you, Grant." She said "I'm incredibly mortified by what I did."

 

Jemma and Skye cried when they read the file, while Tripp disappeared for several hours. They found him in the loading ramp and vented his anger by punching the punching bag.

 

 

Jemma went with him the next time. Grant was surprised to see her with Fitz.

 

 

"Jemma I. .."

 

"You must not say anything Grant. Yours is still a very long way, but you can do it, I'm sure. For what it's worth, you have my forgiveness, Fitz's and the entire team's "said Jemma with a smile.

 

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it" said Grant.

 

"Stop talking like that, and accept our forgiveness Ward." Fitz said seriously.

 

 

The next time Skye also joined them.

 

 

"I don't say that I have forgiven you for all the bad things you've done, but I understand you. And I pretend that when you will leave this place, you offer me another one of those drinks "

 

 

"I will be honored."

 

 

His twenty-sixth birthday was the following week at his last visit. Ward had seemed strange, as if he wanted to say something, but he had not given much weight.

 

 

He didn't expect a party or something. He just wanted to eat a bit of cake with his family and the girl he loved, nothing more. Although a veil of sadness hovered over him, at the thought that Ward wouldn't be with them.

 

 

Jemma and Skye prepared the cake and it was surprisingly good, although the two had almost set fire to the kitchen, and May offered to prepare her special spring rolls with her secret recipe handed down by the womans of the May's family for generations.

 

Everything was beautiful, just like he wanted.

 

 

But when he saw the girls lay the place that was usually occupied by Grant, he almost didn't want to believe it. Since he was back on the bus, he demanded to leave his place empty and that no one would sit in that place.

 

 

"Sooner or later he will come back with us, and then it will be to occupy by him" he always said.

 

 

"Girls, why do you even prepared for Ward?" asked Leo.

 

"I hope not to be late for the cake," said a familiar voice behind him. As soon as he turned around, he found the smiling face of his friend.

 

 

"Ward! I can't believe you're here! "Leo said.

 

"Happy Birthday Fitz," said Grant, returning the embrace.

 

"Guys, this is even better than the robot monkey that you have given me" said Fitz.

 

"Hey, I thought you liked it" said Jemma.

 

"Ok Ward," said Fitz, "Did they just get you away for my birthday or are you here to stay?"

“I don't know, you should ask Coulson" said Grant.

 

The engineer then turned toward his boss, with hopeful eyes.

 

"Yes Fitz, Ward is a member of our team now" said Coulson, smiling.

 

"Wait a moment" said Leo "You knew everything and yoou didn't say anything when I came to see you last week"

 

"I was following Coulson's orders " Ward said, laughing, "I was forbidden to tell you something if you'd never come to see me."

 

"Guys, it's the best gift you could get me" Leo said.

 

"We are pleased Fitz" said Skye.

 

 

A Leopold Fitz had never liked his birthdays, but this was certainly the best he'd ever had.

 

 


End file.
